Reunited
by adventurecroft96
Summary: ***SPOILER ALERT*** What happens when Lady Lavellan is faced with another challenge following Corypheus's defeat? Will her relationship with Cullen interfere with her duties as the Inquisitor? Most Inquisition characters included! Events take place before the Trespasser DLC, except for a minor detail! I do not claim anything from Dragon Age. Enjoy and feel free to review!
1. Chapter 1

Countless cuts and bruises stretch across his face. The most noticeable one covers an entire eye socket. It's a blend of deep red and purple shades. The cloth underneath his blood-splattered armor is torn and stained with blood and dirt as well. A pained smile forms on my dear Cullen's face.

"Helena..." I approach him, taking it one step at a time, with my eyes locked on his strained ones. When we're only inches apart, I swing my arm upward with full force. My hand makes contact with one side of his face, producing a loud, smacking sound. Cullen grunts, holding his face in his gloved hand as my eyes begin to blur with tears. I throw my arms around his neck and press my face into his chest. His arms weave around my waist.

"You idiot." My voice is muffled.

"I know..." Cullen's breath tickles my pointy elven ears. I steadily glide my hands down his arms and face him again.

"Why did you stay behind in the fort?" My cheeks are wet with tears. Cullen's eyes shift from mine, much like the day he admitted he was afraid to "move on" from me.

"We both knew that its collapse would only injure Denzel's dragon. Somebody had to stay behind to finish it off." I can't accept this answer.

"We could have finished it off together. Outside the fort. You could have-" Cullen's lips bump into mine for a brief couple of seconds. I fix my eyes on the ground. My tone grows softer.

"For weeks, I had no clue whether you or the Templars made it out. The mages wouldn't allow me to go back. They kept saying Denzel's evil still lurked. Even Leliana's spies were afraid to get close to the site when they were fighting off the remaining rebels. Once they finally did, they reported no survivors." Cullen grasps my hand and leads me to my bed. We both sit down.

"It was sickening...Not knowing." Cullen takes the opportunity to speak.

"In my defense, Inquisitor, I had to accept all the dangers that were thrown at you...when Corypheus..." Neither of us want to remember those times. The ear-stinging silence endures for a minute longer until I carefully brush my hand against Cullen's cheek. The golden ring wrapped around my finger glistens in the modest light of the room.

"You don't have to address me as "Inquisitor" anymore, you know." I smile and he matches my expression.

"Force of habit, I suppose." Gently, I pull his face toward mine, so that I can kiss his forehead, then underneath his left eye where the bruise extends. Finally, our lips meet again. Cullen holds one side of my somewhat pale face in his hand, fingertips digging through the brown strands of my hair, which is tied up in a bun. His forearm presses against my collarbone, so I lean back against the headboard. The pressure quickly becomes too much and I let out a slight whimper.

"What's the matter?" Cullen immediately backs off.

"It's nothing," I say, carefully running my fingers over my shoulder. Cullen removes my hand from the spot.

"Let me see, please." His fingers carefully work to unbutton my shirt. My collar is then peeled back, revealing a deep cut on the mend. "What happened here?" Cullen seems quite surprised.

"Rebel ax. That's why they immediately took me back to Skyhold upon-" A warm rush of air collides with my skin. Following this, Cullen's lips make contact near my wound. "-upon escaping the temple," I finish quietly. Our lines of vision intersect. His dark brown eyes stare into my forest-colored green ones. Cullen begins to stroke the outside of my thigh, eyes still fixed on mine.

"Inquisitor? I require your attention for a moment, if you don't mind." Josephine, I think, is knocking on the door. I feel Cullen's leather glove swiftly leave my leg.

"Come in." Cullen and I both shift as the door opens. He calmly rises to his feet while I remain sitting on my bed.

"You might want to hear this, Cullen," Josephine points out, stopping him in his tracks. She turns to me. "Do excuse me for any interruptions. Our mages and spies have made a significant discovery." Cullen and I both scope in on her words. "Apparently, the remaining rebel mages at Fort Connor have recovered an amulet. One that belonged to Denzel." I approach her, intrigued as she continues. "Our mages believe that it's the true source of his power."

"That would explain why the mages still felt his power in the area, even after we killed him and the dragon," notes Cullen. He scoffs. "And here we thought it was the dragon all along. It merely weakened him."

"We must destroy that amulet," I cut in. "Tell Leliana to meet me at the war table. I need to ask her about those spies. You meet me there as well," I tell Josephine.

"Yes, your worship." She scurries out of the room. Cullen turns to me.

"Why is it that my time with you is always interrupted?" He smirks and I laugh a little.

"I'll see you again in a little while. Get some rest." Before making my departure, I give Cullen a quick kiss.

"Hopefully I'll get to keep you to myself next time." His comment cracks a smile on my face. Hurrying along the corridors, many familiar faces blur past me. Within a few minutes, I'm standing in the war room, awaiting Leliana and Josephine's arrival.

"You wanted to see us, Inquisitor," says Leliana, appearing behind me. I address them.

"Yes. I wanted to know if your spies had any idea where the rebels were taking the amulet." Leliana shifts her weight, with her hands behind her back.

"No. They haven't the slightest. However, all indications tell us that perhaps they were looking to hide in the mountains and regroup. I have several spies on their trail as we speak."

"We should be receiving word from them at some point tomorrow," offers Josephine.

"Leliana, do you think you can get an estimate from your spies of where the rebels will be in two days worth of time?" I ask. She nods.

"I'll get another message out to them tonight."

"Excellent. Josephine, can you get word around quietly to the villagers of the Hinterlands that we're on the lookout for the rebels? Any help will be appreciated."

"Of course."

"Thank you." Josephine responds to my dismissal by leaving the room, with Leliana following. I turn away and gaze at the hand-drawn mountains of the Hinterlands on the map. _"What are they planning?.."_

"You really fit into your role quite nicely." My gaze shifts to the door. Leliana stands in the threshold.

"What do you mean?" She begins striding back towards me. The glow of the candles throughout the room make it appear like she's floating.

"Well, you seem more confident. More ready with making decisions than you were before. The thing is, nobody knew what was going to happen after Corypheus's defeat." I quirk an eyebrow.

"Well, then again, no one I know of is a fortune teller." She laughs weakly.

"Still have that same sense of humor, as always." A sigh escapes her before continuing. "What I'm really trying to say is that I'm glad you made it where you are. This place needed order, even after we've put an end to the chaos that Corypheus caused." I can't hold back my smile.

"I appreciate that." Leliana nods with a polite smile and exits the area. A moment passes as I begin to think. The reality of how far both the Inquisition and I as a leader have come sinks in. Now that I'm at this point, I can finally be sure that I've made valuable decisions when confronting Corypheus. This certainty is comforting. This moment of dwelling ends, so I leave the war room and head for the main corridor. It seems rather quiet in the castle today.

"Cassandra." I find her outside, in her usual spot near the Templar encampment.

"Inquisitor."

"Have you heard from Leliana? About the amulet?"

"I have." She speaks in her semi-rough tone of voice, as always. "I assume you'd want me to pursue the remaining rebel mages in the mountains with you." Her accuracy catches me a little off guard.

"Yes...I would, in fact, appreciate that." She seems to smile in relief.

"As I would too. This 'Divine' business...I'm honored, however, it has proved taxing to me mentally. Everyone wanted answers right away. 'Circle or no Circle?' 'Should faith dictate the Inquisition or shouldn't it?'" I hear a sigh from her. "I'm just glad they haven't made me wear the robes yet. I would have been followed everywhere." The corners of my mouth curve upward. Cassandra seems content in her armor.

"We'll get that all situated later. For now, the templars are keeping an eye on our mages. In the meantime, I'm waiting to hear back from Leliana's spies before we head for the mountains, so hang tight." Cassandra nods in understanding.

I begin to make my way to Solas's quarters when my path is crossed.

"Hey, elfy one." Sera always has a nickname prepared for me.

"You do realize that you too, are an elf, right?"

"Well, duh, but you're more "elfy."" Giggling, I indirectly brush away her silly statement.

"So what's this I hear about an amulet?" she asks.

"Words seem to travel faster than my legs, apparently."

"Nah, I just like to eavesdrop."

"That doesn't surprise me." Sera grins and continues speaking.

"Anyway, the point is that I want to come." My eyebrows are raised at this point.

"Well, I suppose...I'm trying to take a small group, so we can sneak ahead of-"

"I'm plenty small," she declares boldly. "Who else are you taking, anyway?" I patiently respond.

"So far, I guess you and Cassandra. I'm on my way to talk to Solas now." Her face crumbles into a look of disgust.

"So Mrs. Stick-Up-Her-Ass and Mr. Serious-As-Frig, huh? Oh joy. Better than General Uptight, at least." Her frown turns into a mischievous smirk. "You do seem to loosen him up, though. I hope for your sake that I'm the only one who has noticed the noises coming from his office."

"Sera!" My eyeballs are as wide as an owl's. That warm sensation of embarrassment rushes to my cheeks.

"I'm off to rub this in Bull's face. He's gonna throw a hissy-fit when he finds out that he doesn't get to go!" Sera takes off before I could react. Shaking my nervous adrenaline off and regaining my composure, I continue on my way to Solas, back inside the castle. I catch a glimpse of the candles' glow bouncing off the walls before entering the room. I swear, I always feel like I'm approaching a ritual chamber in this part of the castle. I find Solas looking over books on the table in the center of the room.

"Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes, did Leliana happen to speak to you?" My casual tone clashes with his formal one.

"No, we haven't spoken." I take a minute to explain what Leliana and Josephine have conversed with me.

"I see," he responds when I finish. "Just give me the word, and I'll be ready."

"Thank you." I head back through the archway towards the door to the main hall.

"May I ask you something?" I turn back around. Solas looks as if something is eating at him. "Do the others...trust me?"

"As in you being a mage?" I ask with curiosity.

"Sort of...just me in general." A touch of sadness forms in his expression.

"Solas, you've helped the Inquisition from the start, even before it was formed. I don't think anyone around here has any trust issues with you." Solas bows his head.

"Forgive me. It was an irrelevant question. But thank you." He says this with absolutely no sign of improvement in his mood. I give him a final nod and proceed with my route.

Uncertainty begins to float in the air as I make it outside. I escape into the nearby woods to shake it off. Eventually, I find myself on a dock, the same one that Cullen likes to visit. I've never come here alone before, so I take a moment to absorb my surroundings. A gentle breeze sweeps off of the small lake before me. The only thing that is heard is the croaking of frogs. A few ducks pass by me as I gaze into the water while leaning against the dock post.

"What a surprise to see you here." Cullen's voice brings a smile to my lips. "Usually, it's just me and the ducks." I allow him to see my amused face. I immediately notice that he's all patched up now.

"Well, I'm sorry for interfering with your little get-away." Cullen catches me by the waist when I try to make my small strides past him.

"Don't leave. Please, do interfere all you want." He leans towards me, pressing his lips against mine. I hum in delight briefly. Cullen's gentleness moves to my cheek. He plants a single kiss there before lifting my chin with his finger. He notices my lack of response.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes," I say softly. "It's just that Solas has been acting...strange. Very quiet." Cullen takes a step back and processes this.

"I wouldn't be able to tell the difference. I can't ever get any more than two words out of him." I scratch the back of my head.

"When I asked him to come with us to the mountains, he asked me if the others trusted him." A puzzled look comes over Cullen.

"You mean like Cassandra, Sera...Blackwall and the others?"

"I think so."

"I mean, they seem to trust him. Nobody seems to have a problem with him."

"Do you trust him?" The air around us grows eery.

"I must admit, it is hard for me to trust anyone. Even Templars sometimes, as well as Wardens." His words somehow trouble me until he continues. "That isn't to say there isn't some level of trust. I just prefer to keep my eye on people." He smiles, offering a optimistic break in the seriousness. "The real question is, do you trust him?" I ponder this question.

"He's given me no reason not to."

"Then there's no reason to worry." The warm touch of his hand spreads throughout my lower back. I gaze at his facial features. The swelling of his black eye seems to have gone down. It twitches a little as he speaks.

"So, you're really going after that amulet with them?"

"Of course."

"Do take caution. I can get some Templars to accompany you, you know."

"It's okay, I need to keep our numbers to a minimum." Cullen bows his forehead against mine.

"As you wish." I hold both sides of his bruised face in my hands and look into his eyes.

"Trust me."

"I do, Helena. Just be careful," he whispers back.

~Time Lapse~

"Bullshit! She wouldn't choose a little pointy-eared creature of her kind over the Iron Bull!"

"Let the idea sink in, sweet-cheeks, cause it's true." Sera's and Iron Bull's voices erupt from the tavern. I walk through the open threshold.

"Ah, 'she who glows.' Go on, tell him that you think I'm more worthy of your cause." I face Iron Bull.

"I just needed another rogue, like myself. This is supposed to be a quiet mission." Bull scoffs.

"I don't see how people consider her a rogue. She can't shut her mouth for two seconds!"

"And you can't hide your...incredibly massive body," retorts Sera, half-complimenting him.

"I just need a small group for the upcoming encounter," I explain, interrupting their argument. "But if you're eager for battle, I'll organize a reinforcements group who will follow our tracks."

"Now that's more like it." Bull laughs in delight.

"Get down off your high horse. You're only her _second_ choice," points out Sera. Their argument continues, even as I leave the tavern. The stars begin to appear in the atmosphere above, slowly securing a dark blanket over the earth. Obeying the night, I decide to return to my quarters to rest.

"Uncertainty lingers under that light, yet thick armor. Uncertainty and confusion," I hear behind me as I'm walking towards the stairs the lead the way to my room. "No clearer than the clouds during the late night and the fog in the early morning."

"What exactly do you speak of, Cole?" I ask the mysterious spirit beneath the large hat.

"The answer is in what you truly feel. The potential of losing control keeps your body tense." Cole gives the same persistent dead stare.

"Control? Over what?"

"I can almost, just almost, assure you that you will be able to keep your cards in play. It's the other players' cards that are in question." I have words prepared for him, but they fail to leave my mouth. "A dwarf awaits emotional healing below. I must ease her suffering. Good luck in the mountains." With this conclusion in place, Cole steps away, leaving me to finally travel to my quarters. I drop into my bed, shaking off Cole's eery words, far too tired to process them.

~The Next Day~

Today, I start by finalizing the organization of the reinforcements group. I first seek out Blackwall to discuss this topic. He is stationed outside the castle, conversing with Dorian.

"Greetings, Inquisitor. I was just giving Blackwall here some tips on proper posture and etiquette." Blackwall rolls his eyes.

"It's been enlightening." The circumstance I've stumbled upon causes me to chuckle.

"Was there something you needed?" Dorian runs his fingers through his slick, black hair as he asks me this.

"Yes, I'm organizing a reinforcements group for our objective tomorrow. I'm assuming you've heard about it?"

"Yes, ma'me," responds Blackwall in his rugged voice.

"I'm going to need you both in that group. You'll possibly be leaving midday tomorrow, just a few hours after me."

"So, we're trailing behind you in case you have trouble ahead?" asks Dorian.

"Exactly."

"Whatever comes, we'll be ready to hit them if need be." Blackwall's loyalty shines through, as usual. Dorian snickers.

"A touch of charm wouldn't hurt next time, my friend." He clutches Blackwall's thick shoulder briefly.

"You repeatedly fail to remember that courting a woman is not my first priority as a Warden. Not to mention, one who is being courted by another." Blackwall remains stiff in his posture.

"I think this is the part where I tend to other matters," I state, barely holding back a giggle.

"That would perhaps be wise," comments Dorian. I stride away, leaving them to it. I waste no time looking for Vivian. Before I could find her, Leliana approaches me.

"Inquisitor. Do you have a moment?"

"Yes. What is it?"

"We've received a travel estimate from my spies. They've told us that we could get more specified directions from them if we met them near the west edge of the mountains, towards the river."

"Thank you, Leliana. Please inform them that we will meet with them."

"Yes, Inquisitor." She formally bows her head down and leaves me be. I next discover Vivian inside the main hall, studying a book.

"Something I can do for you, darling?" I step closer when she notices me. "My goodness, you look exhausted. Would you care for a spa treatment?"

"No, thank you. I actually need you to watch over a reinforcements group. I'm afraid that some of the others will just...spring into battle without supervision."

"Well, you can always count on me to babysit, dear." Vivian shuts

her book. "I must ask, what is this reinforcements group for?"

"Just in case we have any trouble regarding our encounter with the rebels we are pursuing. You are to leave about two hours after me tomorrow."

"As you wish." I nod in approval and turn away. It only takes a second for me to run into Varric.

"Shit's stirring up around here, huh? Let me know if I can be of assistance." I scratch my neck while thoughts circulate in my head.

"Well, now that you mention it, I do need you to wait here in Skyhold and await any incoming messages from us."

"Sure thing." He shakes his head. "I was hoping you would ask me to come so that I could write an epic retelling of this adventure when I got back! But nope, I get 'message receiver.'"

"Sorry to disappoint you, Varric." My sarcastic response causes Varric to grumble lightly as he walked away.

I stride onward, running through the list of what remains to be done in my head. I pass through a scene of construction. Several dwarves are securing a small section of the castle walls.

"Good day, Inquisitor." Slightly pre-occupied with my thoughts I simply nod my head politely towards the dwarf closest to me, who then goes back to occupying himself with a piece of lumber.

 _Clash! Clash!_ Cassandra and Iron Bull are colliding swords against each other ahead. Cassandra halts as I approach.

"Forgive me, Inquisitor. Bull had challenged me to a duel and I found myself with some time on my hands."

"It's quite alright, Cassandra. I expect you to take some time to clear your head before we have to restructure the Chantry."

"Boss is right," agrees Bull. "We should have a little fun while we can." He winks at Cassandra. The blank look on her face is replaced by disgust. I clear my throat.

"So, Cassandra, Leliana gave me a report from the spies. We've confirmed that they're heading to the mountains. We're meeting the spies nearby for more direction. We depart tomorrow morning."

"I'll be ready, Inquisitor."

"Thank you. Carry on." Following this conversation comes a restless night of imagining what's to come the next day.

~Time Lapse~


	2. Chapter 2

"That stupid wagon driver made me nausea. He made all those rough turns on purpose," accuses Sera. "Just because I said he looked like a Dalish elf. I'll puke all over that arseholes face." I attempt to distract myself by looking back over my shoulder, watching the wagon depart from us, leaving nothing but dust behind.

"Telling a human that they look Dalish is usually an insult to them," explains Cassandra, placing her hand on the hilt of her sword. "No offense to you, of course, Inquisitor."

"You don't think I know that? How was I supposed to know he was human? That shaggy hair of his covered his ears!"

"Perhaps it would have been wise to keep quiet if you weren't sure," adds Solas.

"Listen, mage. I don't need your bloody opinion."

"That's enough Sera," Cassandra says sternly. "We must focus on our mission. Keep an eye out for the spies."

"They should be right around here somewhere," I add. I set my eyesight along the tree-line to the right side of me.

"Inquisitor." I face Cassandra, who is holding something in her hand. It's a single leather gauntlet coated in dirt.

"Looks like a belonging of one of the spies. Let's spread out and search for them," I instruct. Sera takes an area near the woods while I check near a few boulders. Solas and Cassandra wander away in the other direction. I gather some elfroot as I circulate around the boulders.

"You'd think they would have revealed themselves by now!" yells Sera. "Oh, well that explains a lot. You might want to come look at this, inquisitive one." I, as well as Cassandra and Solas, comply with her request. A gasp escapes me as my eyes cast over a lifeless spy with a fatal wound in her stomach. I examine the area and immediately find another dead spy.

"Perhaps some bandits assaulted them?" suggests Cassandra.

"Bandits usually carry smaller weapons. It looks like these wounds were made from an axe or greatsword," I reply.

"Look out!" warns Solas. I dive to the side, narrowly missing an ice spell casting, which leaves its mark on a tree behind me. Shards of ice scatter around it. We all draw our weapons.

"The Inquisition will never be able to stop us!" shouts the source of the spell. The mage's dark cloak nearly touches the ground. His hood almost completely covers up his large facial scar. Behind him stands at least six more mages and about five Grey Wardens, by the looks of them.

"I wasn't aware that Grey Wardens were mercenaries," comments Cassandra, practically reading my thoughts out loud.

"That's beside the point," rebuttles the first mage. The Grey Wardens' faces all appear pale and blank, eyes as cold as a stone.

"Think they're possessed, Solas?" I whisper.

"It looks that way," he responds.

"You're far behind the rest of our numbers, elf," says a female mage. The first mage pipes up again.

"Which is why trying to escape us is entirely pointless." His staff is raised in the air, ready to attack. Solas reacts hastily, casting a fire spell at him. Within a few seconds, the mage falls to the earth, and a vicious battle has begun. Sera fires her arrows at the more vulnerable mages, while Cassandra and I take on the immediately hostile Grey Wardens.

One wielding an axe targets my head, prompting me to duck. I then swing a dagger into his side. Though the armor blocks my blade, the force was enough to knock him back a few steps, giving me time to thrust my main hand through his throat. Retracting my blade, I turn to pick my next target. A sharp pain hits the backside of my shoulder, causing me to fall. My hands and face brush against a few rocks and pebbles on the ground. Quickly, I flip onto my back and block my opponent's attempt at a final blow. We each desparately press our swords towards each other.

Another Warden comes running for me in my vulnerable state. After sweeping my legs under my current opponent, I jump to my feet, grabbing a fistful of dirt at the same time. I disable the incoming Warden by throwing the dirt in his eyes. Once I finish off the Warden on the ground, I face the disabled one. I realize that Cassandra has taken him down and head for the last two mages.

One is pushed by a forceful spell of Solas's, granting me an oppurtunity to slash him with my dagger. Blood spills from his neck, while a mysterious object falls to the ground. Realizing it to be an amulet, I raise a single dagger over my head and bring it down hard onto the piece of jewerly. A bright ray of light instantly blinds me, then I hear silence.

I open my eyes. A distorted shadow hangs over me in the green glow of the fade. I quickly shuffle to my feet as it begins talking. Twisted words speak to me; though I can hear them, I cannot understand. Scampering away, the voice grows louder behind me. I leap through a portal only to be facing Cullen. His eyes are red, as if he were engulfed in lyrium. He looks at me and grits his teeth, instilling dread inside of me. He jumps and I brace myself. Instead of tackling me, however, he flows right through me and disappears.

I take off running, soon surrounded by numerous shadows threatening to swallow me. Surges of panic shock my exhausted body repeatedly. Even worse, I wind up at a dead end. I have no choice but to turn my back to the endless cliffside and draw my weapons. My first target snarls before attacking. Stepping forward, I hack at it forcefully with my dual daggers.

It feels as though a figure from behind is grabbing at my waist, which prompts a wave of fear to grow in my stomach. I slash through another shadow and shake my near-captor's grasp off. I spin around and find myself facing Dorian. He sputters a few inaudible words and equips his staff. I discover Leliana and Varric both bleeding out at my feet. The shadows behind me have been replaced by Cassandra, Iron Bull, Sera, Solas, and Vivienne. I see more of my allies approaching. Cassandra swings her sword towards my head. I quickly counter with my main hand, using the other to attack.

"Helena!" Cullen's voice calls out. _"No one here is really who they appear to be. Just keep fighting,"_ I tell myself. _"Fight off all the demons and find a way to escape."_ I attempt to stab Cassandra, yelling out of exhaustion.

"Helena!" In a flash, my weapons are gone, leaving only my balled up fists. I pair of hands hold me in place.

"Inquisitor," The real Dorian appears before me. "Take it easy. You're okay."

"How did I get out?" The pair of hands holding me, belonging to Cullen, make me turn around.

"Get out of where?" he asks me.

"Who summoned all the shadows?" I ask back, frantically making sure that my surroundings are real. Cullen and Dorian look at each other.

"It's just as Solas suggested," says Dorian.

"Where the hell am I?" I stumble forward and attempt to make a break for it, but to no avail, as Cullen holds me back. He sits me down on a barrel.

"Easy, Helena. You're in a camp that Cassandra has established on the mountain trail. I got here as soon as I could. Your reinforcements are here too, as well as Leliana and her spies." I finally begin to calm down. My senses come back as I look into Cullen's eyes.

"How long has it been?"

"Almost a day now." My heart sinks.

"So we've lost them? The rebels?"

"Don't worry. We've got some Templars following them. They'll be able to take care of the last of them."

"You've brought the Templars? Cullen, I asked you not to."

"I'm sorry, Inquisitor, but it seems necessary at this point."

"And what about the amulet? I destroyed it, didn't I?" Cullen hesitates to speak.

"Perhaps you better let Dorian explain." He moves aside as Dorian leans against a small table set along one edge of the tent we're in.

"Right. So, Solas has told me that he saw the amulet just before you destroyed it. He recognized this symbol on it." I take the small piece of parchment from Dorian's hand. It's a thick chain, arranged in a circular fashion and adorned with small carvings in each link. In the center sits a flower shaped from stone, with numerous thin vines wrapping around it, as if they were taking control of the flower. The drawing of the chains that serve to secure it around the owner's neck are microscopic compared to the amulet piece itself. "It just may be connected to something called a 'chain spell.' Several amulets are powered by a single spell. One amulet in particular is the source of the dark magic. In this case, we think it's Denzel's amulet," clarifies Dorian.

"Was it Denzel's amulet I destroyed?"

"I'm afraid not. It was simply a chain amulet."

"So what happened when I destroyed this chain amulet?"

"Well, Solas thinks you've definitely weakened the power of the original. In doing so, however, you released the portion of magic contained within and it attacked you by targeting one of your emotions. Fear, we think. Other amulets may target things like anger and sadness, perhaps even dread, depending on how many chain amulets there are."

"What happens if the templars destroy Denzel's amulet?"

"The others would become worthless, but I'm afraid that it won't be easy to tell which one it is."

"Which means that our best option is to just hit the enemy hard and take everyone down. The Templars should report back in several hours," says Cullen. "As least, the one who manages to destroy Denzel's amulet." I pause before speaking again.

"I don't like the idea of just waiting and hoping for good fortune. It's unsettling."

"You should get some rest, Inquisitor." Sorrow lingers in Cullen's voice. "You're exhausted." Dorian clears his throat.

"I should let Solas know that you're awake." He strides past me and whispers "You've lucked out, Inquisitor." His eyes gesture toward Cullen, leaving me amused. Once alone, Cullen gets to work, cleaning a small gash on the back of my shoulder. Every bit of physical contact stings with pain. I try not to move too much as he bandages the wound. He then turns his efforts towards what I can only assume to be another cut, this time on my forehead. As he finishes, I thank him.

"It's the least I can do...for everything you've done," he insists. I sigh lightly.

"Why do you always treat me as if you owe me something?" My question leaves him with his mouth gaping open for a moment.

"Helena, you've stopped one of the most threatening forces we've seen. And you still continue to fight against anything that could harm the people of Thedas. I don't believe I, or anyone else could repay that."

"But Cullen, don't you see? You _and_ the others have fought alongside with me. You've done as much as I have. The only thing that makes me different is the mark."

"None of those accomplishments could have been made without your leadership." He grabs me by the back of the neck. "Listen to me. I can't imagine anyone else that could fill your position. I can't stress it enough. You are so very important to the cause. And to me...I mean, everytime we're separated by duty..." Cullen plays with the loose strands of hair dangling on my neck.

"Kiss me." He obeys me, planting a light one on me before stepping back. "Now kiss me as if I never lead the Inquisition. Just pretend for a second that I'm just some girl you've met at back at Haven or Skyhold." Cullen hesitates, looking puzzled. "It's different, isn't it? Your affection seems to stem from appreciation," I state placidly, accepting the apparent truth. I next intend to exit, but Cullen responds by violently pressing his body against mine, ramming me back against the nearby table.

"That's not true at all," he growls. His face is inches from mine. Suddenly, Leliana barges in, and Cullen backs off.

"Inquisitor, we've just received news of the mages manipulating a stray rift in the east. They may pose a more serious threat than we thought." She awaits my response. I glance over my shoulder at Cullen, who is avoiding my gaze.

"Call Cassandra to the requisition table immediately," I instruct, facing Leliana. "Assuming you've established one here."

"Yes, Inquisitor." She strides back out.

"Let's go, Cullen." I feel him grasp my arm and tug me away from the tent entrance.

"I can't have you going out there in the open again. Not so soon. You've done enough already." I match his intense expression with my own.

"It's not about doing enough. It's about doing what's right." I break contact with him and rush outside, leaving him alone.

"Inquisitor," addresses Cassandra when we meet at the requisition table.

"Cassandra, has Leliana given you the news?"

"No, she hasn't."

"I thought it would be appropriate to wait until you've arrived," explains Leliana.

"Of course," I reply.

"This is the man who reported the mages' current situation." Leliana presents a rather young-looking Templar to us. Entirely exhausted eyes give off the state of his physical health, along with the blood that drenches his figure. His medium-length black bangs stays tucked behind his ears, despite his violent panting.

"Please, tell us what you saw," I say to him politely.

"It's a complete nightmare. They-they're using that rift to possess giants...almost an entire army."

"How are they able to possess such massive creatures?" asks Cassandra.

"Giants have weak wills. The real question is how they are able to control so many," says Leliana.

"The rift...it seems to be connected to the tower somehow..." mumbles the Templar.

"The tower?" I question. A drift of despair hits the atmosphere.

"The mages control from inside, while the giants protect from the outside...Things are going to spiral out of control with th-that evil around!" he shouts angrily. I place hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you for making it back to us. Do get some rest. We'll have someone patch you up."

"Yes. Thank you, Inquisitor." I run back through the information we had just received in my head.

"So the rift is connected to a tower," repeats Cassandra. "Somehow, it's giving the mages control over the giants." I think back to what Dorian had told me inside the tent.

"The amulet! That's what the giants and mages must be guarding until they grow strong enough to conquer elsewhere."

"That does seem like a logical explanation," agrees Leliana.

"So how do we get to this amulet?" asks Cassandra.

"We've got to use whatever resources we can around here to attack the giants and break through to the tower."

"With all due respect, Inquisitor, these are giants we're talking about. And we don't even know how many," points out Cassandra.

"We could run a mages and archers we have can attack from a single direction, drawing the giants near, while another group breaks into the tower." I consider Leliana's plan.

"The only problem is that we have no idea what we're up against, like Cassandra said...But I do know that if we don't do something fast, the situation will definitely become unmanageable," I say. Silence tells me that both Cassandra and Leliana are processing this inevitable truth.

"Cassandra, I'd like you and Dorian to accompany me inside the tower. Leliana, you and your spies will lead the rest and distract the giants. Focus on diversion; don't waste energy on killing unless you have to. And remember that there may be possessed Grey Wardens among them."

"Yes, your worship."

"We depart in one hour," I announce loud enough to turn the heads of all my companions. "Leliana shall explain what the rest of you are doing." Individuals in the crowd mumble among each other as I step away from the requisition table. I spot Cullen outside a tent a few yards away. We share a silent moment as we hold each others' gaze. I slowly draw towards him.

"Cullen-" I finally say, but I'm quickly interrupted by his body being pressed against mine. He holds the embrace for a moment longer before stepping away.

"Good luck out there...in the tower." He maintains a tight grip on both of my hands. "I love you." I can see the angst growing inside him, which makes me aware of how much he really cares for me. I soon realize that I'm feeling the same angst, just thinking about parting with him yet again. My lips bend into a smile. He releases my hands as I take a step back.

"Gather what's left of your forces, Knight Commander, you're coming with me."

"Don't you need people on the outside with the giants that Templar was talking about?" Though his words show concern, I can see the relief overcoming him.

"The others can take care of that. I need some strength to break into the tower. It wouldn't hurt to have additional help on the inside anyway." Cullen smiles.

"As you wish Inquisitor." A triumphant smile appears on my face before I turn my attention elsewhere. Some spies are sharpening their arrows and blades, while Iron Bull appears to be fastening some stiff, dried out plants together.

"Trip-wire, 'Giant Edition,'" he explains to me.

"That's a good idea, Bull."

"Anything to impress the boss." His bulk Qunari muscles flex as he tightens a single strand, purposely putting on a show for me. I continue on my stroll, overhearing Vivianne chatting with the other mages nearby. They seem to be discussing techniques for the upcoming battle.

"You've got the mages covered, right? I can make a fool out of them giants quite easily," Sera says behind me.

"Yes, Sera. A few others and I are taking on the mages inside the tower."

"Good, because I ain't going near the creeps."

"I would have expected nothing less. Be sure to be conservative with your arrows. We're only aiming to distract them."

"Aw, that's no fun. I was gonna shower their faces with arrows."

"Why not just stab them in the foot with a knife? That's painful and enduringly annoying."

"Well, 'she who glows' is starting to think like I do." Sera crossed her arms. "Disturbing."

"Watch out for the Grey Wardens while you're at it."

"You've got it, elfy." Sera runs off, probably to mess with Iron Bull for some entertainment. I'm fairly sure that my more solemn tone threw her off. It all begins to sink in; I truly have no idea what kind of power we're up against. I suppose I didn't have a clue when encountering Corypheus either.

"Inquisitor." I'm next faced with Cassandra's presence. "A word, if you don't mind."

"Not at all." We move out of earshot.

"Now, I'm sure you know that most of us in the Inquisition are aware of your relations with the Knight Commander. You may also know that none of us oppose it."

"Okay?"

"But being side-by-side on the battlefield could very well turn into an issue. As an advisor to you, I think it would be wise to have Cullen remain outside of the tower. Let just the Templars, Dorian and myself accompany you."

"Being near each other brings both of us comfort, Cassandra."

"And also distraction. Do you not remember how you got that wound so close to your neck?" The vivid image of boulders falling between Cullen and I invade my mind. Dread had taken me hostage when I realized that Cullen was trapped inside the fort. I remember screaming out his name, seconds before a battle axe was flung into my collarbone.

"It won't happen again," I assure her.

"You yourself can't be sure of that," she states rather truthfully. "But I trust that you will do your best, Inquisitor."

"Thank you for your concern, Cassandra." She offers me a respectful nod before parting from me. Cassandra knew to never cross the line unless she had to.

"Sorry I'm late. Did I miss anything good?" Varric's voice both turns my head and draws Cassandra back over.

"You sniveling selfish little-"

"Why don't we leave the profanity at Skyhold," comments Varric quickly.

"What the hell are you doing here? The Inquisitor instructed you to stay at your post in Skyhold."

"And the Inquisitor is the one I should be having this discussion with, Lady Pentaghast, if you don't mind." Varric smirks the second he knows that he has Cassandra defeated.

"My apologies, Inquisitor. Do notify me when it's time to go."

"Will do, Cassandra," I reply. Despite her genuine politeness towards me, there's no denying her hostility towards Varric.

"Shit, if Cassandra were the head of the Inquisition, I'd have left a long time ago."

"She cares about the Inquisition. You have to give her that. And besides, she's right. I told you to stay at Skyhold." Varric's amused expression fades when I cross my arms.

"I meant no disrespect, Lady Lavellan. I'm just more of a hands-on kind of guy. Don't worry, I got a spy to cover my post before I left."

"I understand, Varric. However, I still need you to follow any orders given by me or my advisors. The Inquisition won't last if we're not organized."

"You're really starting to sound like Cassandra, Inquisitor."

"Does that mean you're leaving?"

"Leaving that of which is run by your leadership? Of course not. Do accept my sincere apologies." I can tell that he means it, so I dismiss him. I myself move along, casting my eyes around. I finally peek inside a tent and find Solas talking to Dorian.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah, Inquisitor. Glad to see that you're awake," says Solas.

"It's good to see you too, Solas. Do you think you could tell me more about these amulets and the chain spell?"

"Of course. I had been intending to."

"So, what's the plan? Once Dorian, the others and myself reach the top of the tower, I mean," I inquire.

"The amulet is to be destroyed. Denzel's. Not in the same manner that you have destroyed the one chain amulet, though."

"Then how do you suggest going about it?" Solas shifts his posture.

"From what I can gather about this sort of magic, it seems that the element in the amulet that allows it to absorb power from the rift must be removed. I'm fairly certain Dorian can use his own magic to do that," explains Solas.

"And you'll then have to use the mark to contain the rift," finishes Dorian. "Otherwise, the place will be flooded with the demons whose spirits the rebels are manipulating."

"We certainly can't have that."

"The only thing you should know is that doing this will most likely be painful. More painful than anytime before since you'll be containing so many demons and spirits at once." says Solas.

"Oh...you don't suppose it would...would..."

"Would stop your heart?" says Dorian, helping me get the words out. I observe as they both glance downward.

"Of that we're not sure," says Solas.

"I see..." More uncertainty climbs onto my already heavily-burdened shoulders. "Just do me a favor...Make sure that Cullen doesn't find out beforehand about what I'm going to have to do.

"Yes inquisitor," says Dorian.

"Thank you." I leave the tent, coming to the realization the it's time to go.

"Alright, everyone. Let's move out. Those who are distracting stay to the right. My party, to the left. When we light the torch, begin the diversion." Everyone around murmers in compliance. About forty pairs of feet hit the dirt road ahead of us. Cassandra immediately finds me as the crowd files into two groups.

"The scouts have informed us that there is indeed a direct way in, however, it is most likely barricaded. Any use of force when entering will most likely draw the giants."

"Are there any windows, Cassandra?"

"Fortunately, yes."

"There's our quiet way in, then."

~Time Lapse~

Nervously clutching the torch strung to my belt, I simultaneously reach into my cloak pocket for my flint. Cassandra holds the torch for me as I retrieve a small dagger about half the size of my primary ones from the concealed holster on my right leg. Sparks fly as the steel from my dagger and the flint collide repeatedly. The torch catches one and ignites, giving off a bright beam, compared to the darkening night sky. I give Cassandra an affirmative nod. She mimicks my gesture and raises the torch up high, waving it back and forth.

In the distance, fire arrows begin to arc in the air, all landing in the same location on the edge of the forest that keeps our rogues and mages hidden. The earth shakes at every step the giants take as they investigate the fire coming down.

"Let's go," I tell the others with me. We carefully inch towards the tower, minding the position of every giant. Deep roaring erupts from their lungs, once the agents of diversion reveal themselves.

"Over here, piss-face!" yells Sera, somehow louder than the giants themselves. The cool stone presses into my arm when we take cover by the left side of the tower. Spells are now raining down from both the tower and the tree-line facing it.

"Awaiting your command, Inquisitor." I address the Templar holding a grapple behind me.

"Let it fly." Using every bit of strength he could muster, the Templar thrusts the grapple upwards. It flawlessly grips the edge of the window above us. The same Templar is the first to scale the tower. Upon reaching the window, he immediately fastens a makeshift ladder to the ledge and tosses it down for us. One by one, I, Cassandra, Dorian, Cullen and the rest of the Templars scramble up the ladder.

Great fortune meets us inside when I realize that no mages are present on this floor. My small army follows as I lead them to the staircase. We ascend hastily, reaching the next floor in hardly any time at all. Several surprised mages turn their attention away from the windows as we spring into battle. We take this group out as quietly as possible. Dorian even hesitates to cast any destructive spells, relying solely on ability-hindering ones.

We grab the next set of stairs. This time, we are met with more rebels than the last floor. They all circle around and close us in. Dorian casts a protective shield over us and bombards the attacking mages with numerous spells. We're able to hold our own, fortunately, although we end up giving off a lot more noise than I'd have hoped. More rebels, probably from the lower floors begin to storm in. Cullen and his Templars barricade the stairwell door with various pieces of furniture, only allowing a few to enter. Once the room is rid of rebel mages, I turn back to the Templars. They are holding the furniture in place against the door, which is now on fire and continues to thud as every spell hits it on the other side.

"We'll finish them, Helena. Just get to the top," grunts Cullen, his energy draining at every second. I obey him, backing away slowly with fear written all over my face. I am at a loss for words.

"We must hurry, Inquisitor," ushers Cassandra, pulling at my shoulder to turn me away from him. We climb to the final floor. The bright green glow almost makes the dark, looming sky appear invisible. I glance to my right when I hear a loud, crashing sound. Iron Bull has tripped one of the giants. The frozen solid rebel right next to me brings me back to my task. Amid the bright glow, I spot a small, round object that the rift is surging into. _"The amulet..."_ I'm forced to dodge an incoming fireball, then an attempted swing at my head from a staff. My blade pierces my opponent's chest. I keep slashing my way through until the amulet is finally before me. Dorian soon catches up. He squints, due to the intense light.

"You ready for this, Inquisitor?" I take a moment to scan the rest of the battlefield. The Templars too, have caught up and are keeping the rebels occupied. Cullen shows remarkable strength against our enemy.

"Dorian," He looks at me, awaiting my next few words while the wind swishes his hair. I swallow my fear. "If I don't make it, tell Cullen that I need him to keep fighting. For me. For the Inquisition. And that...that he was everything to me." Dorian nods, although he stares in a saddened state. The ground we're standing on trembles as much as my heart is in this moment. I don't want to take this risk at the expense of Cullen's well-being, but I know I must.

"All right, Dorian." Without further hesitation, he waves his staff, beginning to remove the amulet's absorbative quality. Meanwhile, I slide my weapons into their holsters and initiate a connection between my mark and the rift itself. Steadily, Dorian raises his staff above his head, then gives it a final tug.

My head throbs while my heart races immediately in response to the full power of the rift. Whimpers and screams of agony escape me. I push myself to contain the rift, all while fighting the urge to break from it. The blood in my veins boils horrendously, while my breaths become shakier than ever. I squeeze my eyes shut and endure the excruciating pain. Finally, I feel the force give my hand a final yank. Through fading eyesight, I watch the rift vanish at last. On the edge of consciousness, I just barely hear Cassandra's voice.

"Inquistor, you've done it. The rebels have retreated and the giants are all unconscious." Before I see any faces, I know that Cullen's hand is in mine. He pulls me to my feet.

"And the amulet?" I ask. Dorian steps forth with an open hand. The first thing I notice is that the vines around the flower are gone.

"Solas would know how to destroy the thing for good. It's a danger as long as it's in existence," he explains.

"What of the other amulets? Do they remain a threat as well?"

"Any one of them can serve as the next power source for a chain spell. However, very few have the knowledge to be able to perform such a spell."

"We'll have to keep an eye on the rebels' actions. The fight may not be over," I reply, rubbing my aching head with one hand. Taking a step forward, my world spins unexpectedly. Dorian and Cassandra catch me. They aid me in descending down through the tower. Once my feet are on the ground outside the tower, I weakly examine my surroundings. My allies slowly gather. The moonlight casts shadows all around.

"What happened up there, boss?" Iron Bull asks me.

"Are the creeps gone?" adds Sera. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Varric ready with parchment and a writing utensil.

"The rebels retreated and Denzel's amulet has been destroyed," I explain to them. "Leliana." She steps forward.

"I'd like for some of your spies to follow the rest of the rebels. We need to watch them."

"Yes, Inquisitor." I turn back to the crowd.

"The rest of us shall return to Skyhold. I thank you all for your assistance." I walk forward through the scattering crowd.

"What of the Grey Wardens? They too, are unconscious," Cassandra says, walking along side me. I think of what actions could be taken.

"I'll have some Templars bring them back to Skyhold and have Blackwall ease them back into reality."

"Right. Shall I fetch those Templars?"

"I'd appreciate that." Cassandra deviates from my path. To my surprise, I'm torn from my own path as well. I glance sideways to look at my captor. He pushes me back into a tree, where we are hidden from the camp.

"Cullen, what-" Our lips meet for a few seconds.

"Never do that to me again. I never want to hear those wretched sounds coming from you again." I place a hand on his cheek and give him a reassuring smile.

"Cullen, I'm okay. It's over. Let's get back to Skyhold." Cullen smiles with relief. Together, we head back to camp to help pack up. As I drop some weapons into a crate, I catch Sera trying to loot one of the giants.

"It might have something valuable. Just think of the precious gems this ugly thing could have," she tells me as she pats its thin cloth down.

"And you don't have the slightest suspicion that the giant may wake up at any second?"

"So what? I'd just jab an arrow into its eye and make a run for it!"

"It's good to know that you always have a plan," I say with a grin.

"What can I say? I watch my own skin."

"Carry on."

"Ah, bloody hell. There's nothing on the stupid creature." Up ahead, I spot Solas standing by alone, so I approach him.

"Solas."

"Inquisitor."

"I just wanted to thank you for your help. I don't know what we would have done without you." Solas smiles, though he doesn't appear very happy.

"It was my pleasure, Lady Lavellan. If you'll excuse me, I have some other matters I must tend to."

"Of course." Solas strides on.

"My goodness, he could use a massage or something. Perhaps a woman. Think he fancies adorable little elves like yourself?" Vivienne's question catches me off guard.

"Either way, I'm already taken," I respond cooly.

"That's right. You've already got your dear Commander Cullen. How are things with him?"

"We're great. We take good care of each other."

"Good to hear it, Inquisitor. I wish both of you well." When I'm left alone, I observe what remains of our camp. It seems as though we are about ready to depart for Skyhold. I join Cassandra and Leliana at the front. They are discussing the next step. Cullen soon joins us as well. We march forward. Following us are the templars, who haul the Grey Wardens along. Behind them, Sera mocks Blackwall for his stoic manner, while Solas and Vivienne pass a few words back and forth. Iron Bull laughs at Varric's dirty joke while Dorian avenges Blackwall by picking at the way Sera speaks.

During this time, Cole's speech suddenly makes sense as well as what I've envisioned in the fade; the Inquisition's strength rides on those whom it consists of. It'd be so easy for it to crumble, considering its diversity, which still astonishes me to this day. However, I'm sure that Andraste herself is working in our favor. May she continue to stand with us as we move forward.


End file.
